Natalie Negrotti
|Currently1 = Jury Member}} Natalia Mercedes "Natalie" Negrotti was a HouseGuest on ''Big Brother 18''. Natalie began the game in the minority, along with her close allies Bronte and Bridgette, who together formed the Spy Girls. To survive in the game, Natalie had to dumb down her personality and intelligence, and it evidently worked as she became the least of everybody’s worries. Shortly after, Natalie grew a close bond with James Huling, who then became her showmance partner. Together, they managed to sit in the middle while the two sides of the house went at each other. After Natalie’s closest ally Bronte was evicted and a few weeks later Bridgette, Natalie felt like she and James were on their own, she then befriended Michelle Meyer. Paulie Calafiore then began to make misogynistic and offensive remarks to which Natalie was forced to respond to and handled well. After playing a pivotal part in his eviction, Natalie surprised everyone by winning her first HOH of the season. Outsiders Nicole Franzel and Corey Brooks convinced her to target the duo of Paul and Victor. After successfully evicting Victor, her plans became foiled after he returned another time, which ultimately ruined her game as she ended up being targeted several weeks later and put on the block next to her closest ally, James. When neither of them won the veto, they remained on the block. Ultimately, she was evicted by a unanimous 3-0 vote. She placed 6th and became the 6th member of the jury. Because of her bright and bubbly personality, Natalie has become one of the most popular contestants of her season, at times even earning the most votes to win America's first care package. On finale night, Natalie, along with Victor and James was revealed to be in the top three to win America's Favorite Houseguest, but she lost to Victor. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 26 Hometown: Caracas, Venezuela, South America Current city: Franklin Park, NJ Occupation: Event coordinator Three adjectives that describe you: Altruistic, athletic, and beautiful. Favorite activities: I love painting, cooking, baking, eating, napping, shopping, online shopping, doing makeup, doing hair, tanning, pageants, dancing, going on dates, playing with puppies, looking at puppy videos on Instagram and online, party planning, decorating, having tea time, getting dressed-up, doing my nails, and bargain shopping! What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house? Living with men because I have never lived with a man in my house, not even my own father! Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most? Donny [Thompson from Season 16] because he was the sweetest and most genuine human. Do you have a strategy for winning the game? Yes! I'm super-girly and athletic, and will fake everyone out with my kindness. I’ll act very innocent, stay low-key for the first week, and won't win the first challenge. Then, I will start showing I'm a powerful force not to be messed with. I will have an alliance with only three women because women suck at this game and I was an NFL cheerleader for the New York Jets and know how to deal with large groups of women. I will also add men to our alliance, since everyone will want to be in an alliance with me. I'm very kind, but I'm very tough and have street smarts because I was raised by a single mother. I've had to work my whole life and helped my mom pay her bills when I was in high school. People won't expect how much adversity I faced and how tough I am because I'm so pretty. My life's motto is... Work hard and play harder! What would you take into the house, and why? I would take makeup because I can't live without it; self-tanner because I can't live without a tan; and my glitter hair spray to keep my hair on-point.https://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/215237/ Player History - Big Brother 18 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Carepackage History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * On April 27th, 2017 Natalie filed legal action against fellow houseguest and former boyfriend James Huling for making troll accounts against her, releasing private photos of her, and posting false information about her on social media.https://twitter.com/AsianJamesBB17/status/856998323059740672 * Following the conclusion of ''The Challenge: Vendettas'', Natalie briefly dated fellow competitor Johnny "Bananas" Devenanzio, but they broke up before [[w:c:ex-on-the-beach-us:Ex On The Beach 1 (US)|''Ex on the Beach 1 (US)]] started airing. MTV * Natalie competed on [[w:c:thechallenge:Vendettas|''The Challenge: Vendettas]] alongside Victor and Big Brother 18 (UK) contestant Kayleigh Morris. She ended up getting eliminated in Episode 12. Natalie's Challenge Wiki Page. * Alongside Bananas, Natalie was a co-host for the ''Ex on the Beach'' Launch Special. * Natalie competed on ''The Challenge: Final Reckoning'' alongside Paulie, Jozea, Da'Vonne, and Kayleigh. She was partnered up with Paulie as her Vendetta. They were eliminated and sent to the Redemption House in Episode 3. After losing to Da'Vonne & Jozea in Redemption challenges twice, they finally won their way back into the main game in Episode 15. Paulie & Natalie ended up making it to the Final Challenge where they placed third out of the final four teams. ** During the season, Natalie came out as pansexual and revealed that she was in a relationship with another female during the filming. She later identified herself as bisexual during the season's reunion show. Then in March 2019, she once again identified herself as pansexual on an Instagram posthttps://www.instagram.com/p/Buo5Pu-hWac/. * Natalie competed on ''The Challenge: War of the Worlds'' alongside Paulie, Da'Vonne, Liz, Julia, Morgan, Josh, and Celebrity Big Brother 18 (UK) winner Stephen Bear. She was chosen by Prospect/Rookie JP Andrade to be his Veteran partner, and they ended up getting eliminated in Episode 4 alongside Julia and her partner CT in a Double Elimination. The Challenge - Natalie.jpg|Natalie's Cast Photo for The Challenge: Vendettas|link=https://thechallenge.fandom.com/wiki/The_Challenge:_Vendettas Natalie Challenge 32.png|Natalie's Cast Photo for The Challenge: Final Reckoning|link=https://thechallenge.fandom.com/wiki/The_Challenge:_Final_Reckoning Trivia * Natalie is the second houseguest to ever be evicted by the HOH whom they evicted early on. She was evicted under the HOH reign of Victor during Week 11. She was preceded by Paulie Calafiore who was evicted under Victor's HOH week 8. * Had she not been given America's Care Package and received a Never-Not Pass, she would've tied the record for most weeks as a Have-Not, with four. * Natalie voted in the minority more than anyone else on Big Brother 18, doing so four times. * Natalie had cheered for the NY Jets and is friends with Tiffany and Krista from the 27th Season of The Amazing Race. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Hispanic-American Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 18 (US) Contestants Category:Season 18 (US) Jury Members Category:6th Place